American Army
The United States Army (USA) or the American Army is the land warfare service branch of the United States Armed Forces. It is one of the seven uniformed services of the United States and is designated as the Army of the United States in the United States Constitution, Article 2, Section 2, Clause 1 and United States Code, Title 10, Subtitle B, Chapter 301, Section 3001. As the oldest and most senior branch of the U.S. military in order of precedence, the modern U.S. Army has its roots in the Continental Army, which was formed (14 June 1775) to fight the American Revolutionary War (1775–1783) — before the United States of America was finally established as a country. After the Revolutionary War, the Congress of the Confederation created the United States Army on 3 June 1784 to replace the disbanded Continental Army which was led by the first ever US President, Edward Morgan I (in real life George Washington). The United States Army considers itself descended from the Continental Army, and dates its institutional inception from the origin of that armed force in 1775. As an uniformed military service, the U.S. Army is part of the Department of the Army, which is one of the three military departments of the Department of Defence. The U.S. Army is headed by a civilian senior appointed civil servant, the Secretary of the Army (SECARMY) and by a chief military officer, the Chief of Staff of the Army (CSA) who is also a member of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. It is the largest branch of the Armed Forces. Interactions Revolver The American Army makes its first appearance during the mission "The Bridge" where they appear as enemies and must be stopped from killing Javier Diego's men who are planning charges of dynamites on the Rio Grande Bridge. After the bridge has blown up, two American soldiers and Jacques Dixmor were captured by the Mexican Army. While Jacques was able to save his hide and even become Diego's boss, so to speak, the fate of the two survived American soldiers is unknown. In the missions "The Stagecoach" and "Hell's Pass", the player plays as the American sergeant Buffalo Soldier who must come to Brimstone to warn Mayor Griffon of Diego's plans. When he comes to Griffon's Mansion however, it turns out that Griff and Diego were working together all along and Buffalo is once again imprisoned, this time by the mayor himself. The player fights many members of the American army during the missions "The Siege", "Tower of Cards" and "Fall from Grace" along with the Cornet Brothers. After Mayor Griffon is finally killed by Red Harlow, Sheriff Bartlett warns Red that he should flee the country or something as he would undoubtedly be hanged for everything he did by the surviving members of the Army who defended the Mayor's mansion. Revolver 3dn The American Army makes its appearance during the mission "Battle On The Bridge" where they appear as enemies and must be stopped from killing Agustin Allende's men who are planning charges of dynamites on the Ramita de la Baya bridge. After the bridge has blown up, two American soldiers and a civilian Bill Williamson were captured by the Mexican Army. While Billy was able to save his butt, the fate of the two survived American soldiers is clear: they were executed without a second thought. The American Army under a small leadership of Mayor Nate Johnson work along with the Mexican army for the sake of getting the gold in the Plata Grande. The player fights many more members of the American Army during the missions "Backyard", "House Of Cards" and "Fall From Balcony" along with the US Marshals. After Mayor Johnson is finally killed by Jack Marston, Thurlow Reese gives Jacky the prize money that was suppose to be for winning the Battle Royale, but Marston refuses to take it and flees before the surviving members of the Army who defended the mansion would be able to execute him. The role of the American Army in this game is basically the same as the one in the original game, although it is one soldier less and with a few changes. One may clearly see this from the Revolver section. The New Life The American Army soldiers fight alongside John Marston in the hunt for his former leader Dutch van der Linde at his hideout of Fallen Creek, in Tall Trees. During the mission "And The Truth Will Set Ya Free", the American Army Captain will imply that the FBI is forcing their men to cooperate which he disagrees it, similar to Marston's situation. After the assault on Fallen Creek, the U.S. Army is not seen until the mission "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed" where most of them are killed by John Marston before they eventually kill him along with some Marshals. Undead Nightmare The U.S. Army are encountered during in the mission "American Imperialism" in which Jack Marston helps some deserted soldiers to take over the Scratching Post from the undead. They give him an uniform so he can join a team on a train heading to Mexico, but in the way they are ambushed by a big horde of the undead and are forced to retreat, leaving Marston alone with the undead but Marston flees too. They are also seen in the mission "Missing Soul" where the U.S. Army captain that helped John Marston in the assault on Fallen Creek is seen putting a poster of a missing person. The U.S. Army are also seen guarding the survivors in Fort Mercer. Known members * Buffalo Soldier * American Army Captain * American Army Commander * Slim Nick Funtz * Tall Trees Guard * Gaptooth Guard * Big Bob Moorcock * Federick Littlesheild * Stephen Paul * Jan Booth * Sergeant Morganson * Sergeant Marquez * Huston * Raul Sanchez-Ramirez * John Burk * Benson Davis * Hunter Jones * Joseph Dunford * Robert Snooker * Samantha Sabbatini * Deandre Drew Davis * Justin Paul Florio * Carl Degrasse Dawkins (expelled from the army) * Grosvenor McCaffrey (expelled from the army) Gallery 75B0291A-AC0E-4228-8644-DDCAC6399352.jpeg|Modern day American Soldiers marching in formation carrying M4 assault rifles, wearing body armour, and the Army Combat Uniform (ACU). 731076DE-F5E8-48AE-A290-A37FD4D5A681.png|U.S. Army logo. Jacob Schmitt Mateer nametag.jpeg|Jacob Schmitt wearing the JROTC cadet version of the Army Service Uniform (ASU). Raul Sanchez-Ramirez.jpeg|Medal of Honour Recipient, and Army Instructor, Raul Sanchez-Ramirez, wearing the old green Army Service Uniform. John Burk drill sergeant.png|Former American Army Infantryman, Drill Sergeant, and current Army Instructor, John Burk, wearing a campaign hat, and the Army Combat Uniform in Universal Camouflage Pattern. Serg_Marquez.png|Sergeant Marquez. Outword war.jpg|US soldiers discussing during the Outworld War. Theme Song Here is the theme song of the mighty US Army. Category:Armies Category:Americans Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Real Life People Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Pure Good Category:RDR Category:L.A. Noire Category:Lawful Good